


[podfic] Odysseus, American: written by coyotesuspect | read by cosmonaught

by cosmonaught



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: cakehole_club, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmonaught/pseuds/cosmonaught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Peter O'Toole's recording of the Odyssey in a bin marked “Audio" in Casa Grande's only used bookstore. The place smells like cigarette smoke and old books, and it reminds him of Sam. Stanford era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Odysseus, American: written by coyotesuspect | read by cosmonaught

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Odysseus, American](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682027) by [coyotesuspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotesuspect/pseuds/coyotesuspect). 



[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4d81i5p5frr6cfm/Odysseus,_American.mp3)

clickthrough to stream. the file is hosted on mediafire--let me know if there are any problems!

 **EDIT:** [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/compiled%20podbooks/Odysseus,%20American.m4b) provided by [applegeuse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse) (:


End file.
